


Oh Christmas tree

by asab33



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asab33/pseuds/asab33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bastian watches his christmas decorations dissapear he thinks he may know the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas tree

This Christmas was going to be the best, or so Bastian reasoned, he had brought Sarah to help him decorate his house with Christmas spirit in hopes to please his lover who would spend his first Christmas with Bastian as boyfriends.  
´´This house needs a feminine touch Basti´´ she had said, and she meant it.  
After a couple days the house looked more festive than he had ever seen it, but when it came to the tree Basti decided sweet and simple was best, so he hanged peppermint candy canes from the branches of his small tree and crowned the tree with his precious penguin, Poldi.  
It was a couple days after Lukas came to the house that Bastian stood on his living room looking at the half decorated Christmas tree in the corner. He remembered filling most branches with the sweet treat but now half of the tree seemed barren of candy, at first he noticed one or two missing and he suspected his boyfriend, buying something in case his suspicions came true, but now the evidence was too much to deny it, either Lukas had been eating his candy or he had a very big rodent problem, he hoped for the first.  
´´ looking for something my hase? ´´ said the deep voice of his lover in his ear.  
Bastian jumped in surprise while Lukas chuckled in the background.  
´´ It’s not funny, Luki´´  
´´it sort of is you look cute when you’re startled´´ Lukas chuckled and kissed Bastian on the lips.  
´´your lips taste funny Luki´´  
´´How so Basti? ´´  
´´Have you been eating the decorations? ´´  
´´ I love peppermint´´ Lukas said shrugging  
´´if you eat that much you’ll have no appetite for dessert.´´ Bastian said while reaching for a package under the tree  
After a few seconds of unpacking Bastian pulled a soft red and white scarf and wrapped it around his neck.  
´´How do I look´´ Bastian finally said while unwrapping and licking a candy cane from his already emptying tree.  
´´Delicious! ´´  
Lukas closed the distance between their lips and both of them swore they´d never tasted something sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi there, i wanted to participate but this is my first time posting anything online, so please be soft on me.


End file.
